Even if we're foes
by cynan loetchoew
Summary: Kaii.... chapter 2 up! Sorry for the late update...Anyway, the battle between Porre and El Nido started!
1. Chapter 1

**Even if we're foes**

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own CC and its characters, only this fic plot

**Chapter 1 - Between Love and Fate**

Glenn looked at the starry night sky. His thoughts were flying, thinking about something horrible that might really happen even if he doesn't wish it. Now that the Time Devourer has defeated and everything has returned to normal, the long journey with Serge has ended.

It was unlike he doesn't want it over; he's thinking something that he feared most all the time: the battle with Porre nation. It wasn't that he's a coward or chickening out; he's afraid of losing something – or someone, for exactly – that he cares so much.

Norris Ishito, the Commander of Porre Army, is the one that he's afraid of losing of. He doesn't want to betray the Dragoons, especially his own brother, Dario; however, he couldn't – and doesn't want to face Norris in battle.

Must he betray his best friend, who never threatens him despite they're foes? Or must he betray the ones who put high hope on him? If there's the third choice, he'll choose the third one. But nobody would give him the third choice, even make it.

Norris, he's so gentle and caring, yet he's so strong. If Glenn could say bluntly, he quite likes Norris. Despite his status as a dragoon, Norris accepts him friendly; one thing that makes Glenn feels calm when he stays with Norris.

_What should I do?_ Glenn murmured. _I like him, yet we must face each other in the battle...I don't want to do it!_ He turned his face at the grasses where he laid. _Why can't we just end this damn war over?! I've had enough of bloodshed and fights!_

He still remembered when he heard Karsh called Norris as scum. Norris was only silenced when he heard that, but Glenn felt that his ears were burnt. If he could, he'd break Karsh into pieces, but he couldn't. He only cursed Karsh in his heart.

Glenn's thoughts were broken as he realized someone's face blocked his face from the night light. Glenn looked above. It was him, Norris.

"What are you doing at this late night?" Norris sat beside Glenn. "It's hell cold out here, you know."

Glenn woke up and looked back at Norris. "And what are you doing?"

Norris hugged his knees and sunk his body. "The cold air was the one that should be accused. I can't sleep in such cold air."

Glenn chuckled and he moved closer to the older boy. He put half of his mantle on Norris.

"Thanks, it's much better..." Norris smiled. "I owe you."

Glenn shook his head. "Just doing what I should do as friend..." He inched a bit closer to Norris. "Besides, I don't know when I can do this to you again."

Norris looked at him deeply. "Friend, eh...I hope this'll last forever."

For some time, it was a long silence. Both of them were thinking what they should talk about next.

"Umm..." both of them voiced at the same time.

"You go first." Norris looked again at Glenn.

"Er, I guess you better go first..."

"No, go first..."

"Well then..." Glenn sighed, a little of sadness showed in his eyes. "Norris, will we see each other again...after the war ended?"

Norris silenced. Aside the fact that they'll fight each other in the battlefield, he doesn't want to get separated from Glenn. He put his arms on Glenn's shoulders.

"I hope so..." Norris murmured. "I don't want to lose you...I know that we're foes in the battlefield, but even so..." He closed his eyes; his throat feels too narrow to continue the words. "Glenn..."

He didn't continue his words as Glenn suddenly pulled his body and kissed his lips. Norris stunned for awhile, but he quickly twined his arms around Glenn as the younger boy held him tightly. There wasn't any sense of malice or lust; it was the true love between each other that drove the moment. The kiss was rough, but it was warm at the same moment.

Norris slightly pushed Glenn so he was laid under him. Glenn closed his eyes and let himself enjoyed the warmth of Norris's hands. For about five minutes, they laid still until Norris slightly pulled back and sat back.

"Now promise me one thing, Glenn..." Norris looked deeply at Glenn. "Even we're foes in battle, don't die. I won't threaten you if I can, I promise. Let's spend our time together again as the war ends, okay?"

Glenn looked at him and smiled. "I promise, Norris...I'll never hurt you, because...I love you..."

Norris pulled Glenn onto his chest. "I love you too, Glenn..."

Glenn smiled until he slightly closed his eyes and rested in Norris's arms. Norris smiled at the sleeping boy and gently kissed his forehead. Yes, even the war was drawing near, even they'll be foes soon, they'll make through it alive, because there's still love between them. A love that'd never fade even the flame of war blazes...

* * *

Well, in fact, I can end this fic in one chapter, but I think it's better if I write some conflicts, so I decide to end this fic after 2-3 chapters... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Even if we're foes**

**Chapter 2 – Battlefield: Part I**

The war is truly blazed. Many young men are deployed to the battlefield, while most of women and children are evacuated to somewhere that is safer. It seems none of them really want to participate in battle. Even both Norris and Glenn wish they would never participated in the battlefield.

Everything around is horrible. The noise of gunshots, explosions, screams, and the other horrifying sounds are anywhere. Blood and the body of the dead ones are the only things found in such time. There are too many horrible things to be witnessed.

Of course, it is not only civilians who feel that way. Norris, Glenn, and some of their comrades feel the same way. They even feel heavier, perhaps. They do not want to kill, yet this is a time when they must kill or be killed.

War drives people to go insane when it ends. Perhaps that is the best thing that people could say about war, especially this war.

One or two soldiers came back in wounded condition. Glenn hasn't said a single word ever since the war blazed. The view of blood and wounds in front of his eyes makes him to feel sick before he can go to the battlefield by himself. While most of his comrades go to the battlefield directly, he spends his time in the infirmary, taking care of his wounded comrades.

Surely, he never feels calm, moreover when he realized that Norris might be one of those who wounded his comrades. Everything is wrong for him now. If he was in Norris's side, it would be a fault for his comrades. However, if he was in his comrades' side, it would be a fault for Norris.

_Please, don't die, Norris._ Glenn murmured. _Please hold the promise we made._

Glenn really hates himself now. He totally felt helpless for being trapped in such condition.

His thoughts were interrupted as Karsh entered the infirmary tent and gave him a sudden command.

"We need reinforcements." Karsh said flatly. "It's your turn to go to the battlefield."

Glenn said nothing toward the commandment, but he follows it instead. He understands that it won't change anything if he kept those thoughts. Besides, he knows what his responsibility is.

The awful noise gets louder now.

It is almost the twelfth time Norris changed the magazine of his gun. Unlike his comrades, he doesn't attack aggressively. He rather chose to take defending position, indeed. He is too brave to take high risks such as strayed bullets.

The war revives his most painful memory. He remembered it well, the time when he was just like his other comrades. He was attacking the others heartlessly, without a single mercy. He was a totally different person back then; he was a cold-blooded murderer. His career ascended quickly for it; the reason why he acts as a commander in relatively young age.

But... it turns out into nothing when he realized how heartless he was for the first time. When he saw a little boy was crying when he killed that boy's parents, his frozen heart revived for the first time. He remembered, he was like that boy once.

He keeps cursing himself until now, even if he is a totally different person now – a caring, lovable person.

"Ugh..." Norris suddenly feels headache as he recalled those memories. Soon, he regains his thoughts.

_That is true._ Norris murmured silently. _It is not too late; I still have a chance to protect someone._

That is true. There is Glenn. Even if they are foes here, he can protect Glenn.

_Glenn, I will protect you, even if I must die._

And so he continued to fight. Not for his nation's victory or his comrades, but for his love.

The war gets even scarier than before. Nobody was able to count how long has time passed as the sky is always dark.

Nobody was able to count how many times they have run away or stained their hands by blood either.

"Ugh, how long will this continue?!" Glenn asked to himself while trying to defend himself from Porre soldiers' attacks. Karsh's words before the battle appeared to the surface of his thoughts.

_This is a war. This is not a place where we must find out which is friend and which is foe. You must fight, that is all._

_...That is a lie, is it not?_ Glenn tried to erase those words from his thoughts. But it is useless. Countless Porre soldiers had attacked him so many times. And it slightly grows hatred in Glenn's heart. He totally forgot about Norris. The truth that Norris is a Porre soldier makes his will to finish him – as well as the other Porre soldiers – as soon as possible.

Being contrast with Glenn, Norris can keep his mind on. He had been attacked so many times as a commander, but it does not make him to lose his train of thoughts. He keeps the reason why he is here, in this horrible battlefield.

And once again, time passed in unknown flow.

It seems if Fate must act cruelly at times.

After some other battles, the most unwanted thing by Norris arrived. This time, he faced Glenn. His body froze entirely when they faced each other.

"Glenn... you're safe."

Glenn gave no reply. His heart was totally darkened now. He forgot the promise he made with Norris before the war. And it seems if Norris was aware of this.

"So... at the end we must fight against each other, right?"

"What else that can happen?" Glenn replied coldly. "This is your fault for causing such heavy thoughts on me. If only you weren't a Porre soldier, I wouldn't feel this heavy!"

Norris does not say anything. It seems that Glenn really wants to kill him now. Still, Norris's decision doesn't change. He decided to keep his promise toward Glenn. He will never harm him, even if Glenn harmed him.

"...If that is the way, then... we have no choice. We must fight."

"That is what I want."

"..."

And so, Glenn hurled toward Norris, and is ready to unleash his biggest attack, Dive-and-Drive. At this rate, Norris should have prepared his Top Shot attack, considering their opposing innate. But Norris didn't. He stands still calmly, as if he is ready for his death.

Glenn moves faster, like a hurricane, while Norris stands still. And so, Glenn's Einlanzer pierced through Norris. It was an instant.

"Ugh--" Norris feels the most painful pain he ever felt. His consciousness dropped soon, but he still has control over himself. He quickly twined his arms on Glenn while trying to keep himself not to collapse.

Despite the pain he felt, he feels relieved. He fulfilled his promise to the person in front of him.

"Glenn, please forgive me." Norris whispered weakly to Glenn's ears. "This is... the only thing I can do..." He then rubbed the knight's head softly.

Glenn -as if he realized something- gasped as Norris rubs him. He then looked at the familiar face next to him, which was smiling at him. And then, he realized that his hand is wet. As he looked to his hand, he froze, shocked.

"Norris..." Glenn whispered in void. "What did I... do?"

He realized that thick red blood stained over his left hand – as well as the Einlanzer. It was Norris's blood. For some moments, he silenced, until he realized what was happened.

"Norris, I..." Glenn muttered silently, and then he looked guiltily at Norris.

"You do not need to worry..." Norris replied weakly, and then he coughed. He vomited blood, but he ignores it. "...I've fulfilled my promise for you."

Glenn's body was trembling, as he remembered clearly about what he just did right now. "...But why would you do that, Norris? Why didn't you attack me? You know if you only dragged yourself in danger!"

"...Because I have promised, haven't I?" Norris forced himself to smile. "I won't hurt you, even if... we're foes... here." And so he lost his consciousness, while his blood keeps to stream out.

Glenn silenced, and his tears started to flow. His feelings got twisted. He blamed himself for what happened to Norris. Even if he apologized, it wouldn't make sense here, in this cruel battlefield.

"Forgive me..." Glenn whispered while he started to cry. "Please, forgive me. I was... I was..." He kept his gaze at Norris for awhile, and then he turned to the battlefield that lay in front of him.

If any of his fellows find out about this, they surely will be killed. Even Dario won't allow this, Glenn believed it. _I should move him to somewhere remote. I hope I'll be in time._

That is true. There is no use to keep crying. It is not too late, so he should be able to save Norris. And without hesitation, Glenn put Norris on his back and started to move.

It seems if Glenn and Norris have some more rocks on their way to be cleared off.

"...So that is what happened?" Karsh asked in flat, yet depressing tone.

"Yes, sir." The dragoon nodded. "I saw him moved to the south with that Porre commander."

"I see." Karsh snorted in annoyance. "I am going to 'settle' this matter, then."

"But... how about Sir Dario, sir?" The dragoon asked in bewilderment. "Should we give a report about this?"

"No." Karsh replied simply. "This is for him as well." And so, Karsh picked his axe and leaves. The dragoon did not ask further.

* * *

Hmm, I think I will write longer than I've planned, to add some more conflicts 


End file.
